Blind Love
by EdBellNess
Summary: Bella Swan is finally happy. But what happens when someone comes into her life and turns her world upside down? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Forks

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a wasteI_

_t all revolves around you_

When I was a little girl, I had dreams. Or rather, fantasies. I had it all planned out in my head since I was seven years old.

It would just be an average day in Phoenix. I would be in the grocery store, or maybe the mall, and then it would happen. I would see a boy and know right then and there, that he was _the one_. The one who would sweep me off my feet and make me his forever. Silly, I know. But growing up, little girls are taught that their prince charming would come for them, and I wouldn't settle for anything less.

Unfortunately, life doesn't always play out as fantasies do. I was 17 years old, And my life was bland. Vanilla. When I wanted it to be rocky road.

I had moved to Forks after my mother married Phil. Charlie, my father, was the chief of police in the most boring, bland, and wet town in the entire world. Now, I haven't been to every single town in the world, but I was willing to bet my life that I was correct.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie. Sure, we didn't have the closest relationship, but I was pretty excited about the fact that we could possibly bond for however long I stayed with him. But even spending time with Charlie wasn't enough for me _not _to be miserable.

I hated everything about this town. I had ever since I was a little girl visiting Charlie for the summer. I wasn't one for huge adventures, but this town would put Mr. Rogers to sleep. There was a total of two stop lights in this damn town. To sum it up, I was pretty miserable. Until _he_ came into my life.

Jacob Black. My boyfriend, my confidant, my _everything_.

It wasn't like my fantasies had played in my head, but he was everything I could hope for in a boyfriend. Nothing extraordinary about our first meeting. It actually wasn't even the first time me met. Our fathers are best friends, so we had a couple play dates when we were younger. Four months ago Billy Black came by our house, and brought along his long haired 15 year old song. Billy and Charlie watched the game, leaving me and Jake to bond. And, we did.

It wasn't love at first sight like I had always imagined, but it was close enough. We had so much in common, and could laugh about anything and everything together. It was so easy to be myself with him, and for the first time since I had moved to Forks, I was having a good time. Pretty soon Jake was over the house everyday. It all happened so fast, we never actually sat down and decided to be a couple, it just happened and we both accepted it. The age difference wasn't a problem at all thankfully. But that may be because Jake looks old enough to be 19 rather than 15.

But really all that mattered was that I was finally happy.

"Bella, how many times did you fall down today?" Jacob laughed as he observed my large bruises taking over my arms and feet while laying on my bed finishing our homework.

"Only two times. And, they really weren't my fault." I hated being picked on. Yes, it was a commonly known fact that I was clumsy, but I didn't need to be reminded of the fact every two seconds.

Jacob smiled his warm, breathtaking smile at me. "Aw, I'm proud of you baby."

"I try." I closed my books after finally finishing my homework and shoved my books into my bag for the next school day. " So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Actually Bells, I need to go with my dad down to Port Angles to pick up some parts for the truck. You are of course welcome to come, but I can't imagine you having much fun." He confessed as he ran his fingers through my brown wavy hair. I frowned.

I hated not being with him even for the night. The fact that we went to different schools was enough distance for me to last forever. "Yeah, not exactly on my list of fun things to do. Don't worry about it, I need to run to the grocery store anyway. Just call me when you get home."

Jake looked down at his clock on his wrist and now he was frowning too. "Of course I will. Ah, I better get going. Don't want to get pops undies in a bunch." He lightly kissed me on the lips with his beautiful, full, warm lips. "I love you, babe." I smiled.

"Love you more." I yelled as he ran down the stairs and hurried out the door. What a silly boy.

After watching Jake drive off I grabbed my keys to my red truck and headed for the door myself. The store closed at nine, and it had just turned six. I smiled, I had plenty of time. I decided to take a drive to waste some time of my Jake-less night ahead.

What I didn't realize was that my life was going to change forever in less than an hour.

**Okay so I always hate writing the first chapter cause there in so much background to get through. But, things will be picking up next chapter when our fav vamp shows up! ****J Don't worry this IS a BE story, with Jake involved though.**

**Review please!**


	2. Stuck

I didn't exactly have a certain destination planned as I drove down the bumpy road, I just felt like driving. It was rare when I nothing to do. Whether I was at school, work, or with Jake, it seemed like I never had any time for _Bella._ So I decided to just let myself get lost in my boring thoughts and drive in peace. If Charlie or Jake knew I was doing this, they would yell something about Forks not being a safe place to get lost in. Please. I loved them both but that was absolute nonsense. Forks? Unsafe? I let out a soft chuckle at the thought as I turned down a new road.

After the CD I was listening to ended, I decided I better head back up to the center of town. No need to worry Charlie by losing track of time and missing dinner. But as I continued down the road, I realized the narrow road didn't seem to have an ending. Strange. There wasn't even a drive way to turn into and turn around properly. I decided that I had no choice but to pull a three point turn. In my huge ass red truck. Yay.

I stupidly looked behind me before I stopped to see if anyone was coming, but it was useless. There was no one in sight for at least 5 miles. I got to the farthest side of the road and spun my wheel all the way to the left as I put my foot on the gas. That was easy enough. As I turned the wheel the opposite way and put the car in reverse I hit my foot on the gas again. This time, it wasn't so easy. The car decided it was staying right where it stood. Shit.

I looked out my truck window and saw that my front tires were halfway covered in mud piles. Perfect. Why did I move to the wettest place in the country again? I sat there in defeat for a moment while I tried to come up with a solution to my latest problem. I slammed as hard as I could on the gas but that only seemed to get my truck even more stuck.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't have a cell phone (I would be sure to thank Charlie for that one later) and there wasn't a human in sight for miles. I could always walk back, but it was starting to get dark, and even I am not that stupid to walk alone at night. I came to the conclusion that there way only one solution, I needed to push it out. Or at least try to push it out.

I made my way to the front of the car and placed my hands on the head lights and pushed with all my might. The truck did not move an inch. "That's just great!" I yelled out to no one. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes as I leaned against the truck.

"Do you need some help?" My head snapped so fast that my neck cracked in place. I looked up to see a man. If you could call him that. Could a man be that beautiful? He was pale, but his skin had a slight glow to it. His hair was pulled in every direction possible, but was oddly perfectly in place. It was a beautiful bronze shade that every actor salon tried to obtain on a daily basis, but could never get right. But the thing that hit me the most was his eyes. The eyes that were staring at my face and the surrounding incident. I had never seen eyes like this. They were gold? But had a slight blackish tint to them. All I could do was stare.

The beautiful man stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to catch you off guard. But it looks as if you are in need of some assistance."

I finally found my voice. "I…uh…yes. Yes, I could really use a hand." I took a look around the forest that surrounded the road. "Where….where did you come from?" Civilization had to be at least 5 miles and there was no car in sight that he would have droved . It was actually kind of creepy. But looking at the man, I didn't feel anything but relief.

He made his way to the front of my cab and placed his hands where mine had failed a few short minutes ago. As he pushed he explained. "Well, I was just taking a walk in the woods. And then I heard you scream." A walk in the woods? Who walks in the woods? Alone. At twilight. But staring into his eyes I couldn't not trust him.

"Oh," was all I could respond.

I heard a crackling in the woods that startled me as I turned to look into the woods. When I saw nothing I turned back to look at the beautiful man and my stuck cab to find that the cab was scotch free from the mud.

"Oh my god! How did you get it out so fast?" The cab must have been five inches deep in the mud. The man shrugged his shoulders. "Living around her, you get used to pulling cars out of the mud." He smiled crookedly at me. Again, all I could do was stare. Was I dreaming? Did this beautiful man just save me from distress?

I was overjoyed and before I knew it my arms were strapped around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The man pulled me off of him faster than I thought was humanly possible. Suddenly he was on the opposite side of the cab. Okay, he does not like to be touched obviously.

As I stared once again, I looked into his eyes, and they were deep black. Weren't they just gold? Was I seeing things?

The man shifted away from my stare. "Yes, well. It was no problem…." He trailed off asking for my name.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

**Please REVIEW! ****J I'm so excited to start some BE loving in future chapters. And let's not forget Jake! **


	3. School

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward. I haven't heard that name recently unless talking about grandparents. But staring at him, I couldn't picture a more perfect name. I reached out my hand to fully greet him, but he just stared. Yup, he did not like to be touched. A germ phobic? Not likely considering he just pulled my cab out of a huge mud pit.

"Well, I can't thank you enough Edward."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just think of it as my good deed for the day." He smiled crookedly again at me. My knees went weak and my heart race accelerated. What was wrong with me?

I attempted a smile through my little fainting spell. "Do you go to Forks High School? I don't think I have ever seen you there before." Nope. Definitely would have noticed a Greek god roaming the halls.

He shook his head. "My family just moved here about a week ago from Alaska. We start on Monday."

"Oh, well if you or your family need any help, I'd love to return the favor."

He nodded his head but looked hesitant. Did I do something to offend him or something? I thought through our interaction over the last couple minutes and couldn't find any sore spots.

Okay. Now it was just getting awkward.

I started to head to my truck to get out of the weird atmosphere that now surrounded us. "Well, thank you again and I will look to see if I notice you on Monday."

He nodded his head again and headed for the woods. For a beautiful man, he wasn't much for words I guess.

I woke to the sound of the repeated beeping of my alarm. I hit the off button and pulled my pillow over my head. Ugh. I could already hear the rain. I missed the warmth and sunshine that never seemed to shine in Forks. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the school day.

When I made my way to the kitchen, Charlie had already made his way off to work. I made sure to write him a note reminding him that I was spending the afternoon down in La Push with Jake. After the note, I grabbed my bag and headed off to school.

When I pulled into the parking lot, the first thing I noticed was the new car in the parking lot. A shiny, silver, Volvo. Yup, it definitely stood out among the parking lot. And so did the five people surrounding it.

The only thing I could do was stare. Never in my life did I see that many beautiful people all at once. They put Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt to shame.

There was two girls and three guys. The first girl was really short and petite. Her hair was short and spiky but beautiful at the same time. Her face was beautifully proportioned and looked as if it came off of a makeup add.

The next girl caused my self esteem to go down ten knots. She was blond, tall, and looked as if she walked right off the runway. Her body was one that men only dreamed of. I made a quick mental note to never stand next to her in a room.

The guys were just as beautiful as the girls. The first boy looked like a body builder. His face was beautiful of course, but he was defiantly the scariest one of them all.

The second boy was smaller, but still looked strong. He had blonde hair and was holding hands with the pixie like one.

And then there was the most beautiful one of them all. Edward Cullen.

This must be his family. How in the world could a family be _that _good looking. It's just not humanly possible. And all of them had Edward's golden eyes. I was almost a hundred percent sure that that was not a common eye color. I certainly had never seen it before in my life.

Wait, why were they holding hands? I am close with my family, but not that close.

I knew I told Edward that I would say hi if I saw him in school, but there was no way that I could go up to that family without making a fool of myself. I slid out of my car and made sure to get into the school as quick as possible.

I was not the only one who noticed the beautiful family. The halls were buzzing about their arrival. It was as if five movie stars went to our school now. Everyone was talking about the same thing I was just thinking.

"_How are they all so beautiful?" "Are they "together", aren't they brothers and sisters though?" "Where did they come from?" "Do I have a chance with any of them?"_

During lunch, Jessica could not stop talking about our new classmates. "I have never in my life seen people that beautiful. Where did they come from I wonder?" She gazed at the table that the five of them were sitting at. Not eating. Strange.

"Alaska."

Jessica snapped her head towards me. "You talked to them?" Her chin dropped.

I shook my head. "See that one with the bronze hair? I actually met him the other day when I had some car trouble. He helped me out and told me his family just moved here."

"Did you catch his name?" Yup, Jessica was infatuated already. But really, I could not blame her. He was beautiful. Even as a happily taken girl I could appreciate that.

"Edward Cullen."

Jessica nodded her head, please with the name I guessed.

"Hey Bella?" Jessica asked in a singing like voice.

"What?" I looked up from my tray of food."

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

My heart started to accelerate yet again.

**Thanks for the reviews I received. I'm really excited about this story! Next chapter we will be getting some EB bonding, and maybe some Jake. Things will be getting good. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
